The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly to changing communication modes or communication channels to complete a current transaction.
Rapidly advancing IT devices and capabilities are raising expectations from business customers. Customers have come to expect 24/7 availability of transactions and support, and expect to conduct transactions and receive support using communication devices and channels of their choice. In recognition of the expectations and varied preferences of customers, many businesses have responded by broadening customer access points, offering access that requires the support of multiple modes of communication.
The response by businesses offers flexibility, but customer access points remain as fundamentally fragmented services positioned in various functional “silo” areas of the business, capturing data, but lacking integration of service. The lack of integration of customer communication solutions results in potential inconsistency of customer service experience, information, and a mixed business message.
Some businesses have embraced pervasive communication solutions providing integrated access points for customers offering a selection of modes and channels that includes a consistency of customer service; however, customer transactions are still required to start and finish using the same communication mode or communication channel for transactions within a session.